Mud Anyone?
by beermoney5
Summary: Oneshot written for Ebony Silks. Kagome has to go look for her horse.


**Title: **Mud Anyone?

**Author: **Beermoney5

**Theme: **Dirty

**Genre:** General

**Word Count: **816

**Rating:** T

**Warnings: **None

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**A/N: **I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters.

**Mud Anyone?**

Sesshomaru grabbed the cell phone that had rudely awakened him at six in the morning. He flipped it open to answer it not caring who the cell phone belong to.

"This better be important. Hold on I'll get her. It's for you." Sesshomaru said handing Kagome the phone.

"I would think so being as it's my phone." She replied as she took the phone. "Yes. Okay I'll be there immediately. Don't worry about it, I would rather you wake me then not let me know. He's cranky early in the morning. Thanks again. Bye."

Flipping the phone closed Kagome crawled out of bed and got dressed.

"What was that about?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat up in bed.

"All the horses came down to the front pasture except Bailey. Kagura is worried because of all the rain we just had and wants to make sure she didn't slip off a trail. She's probably fine, but I'm going to go and check on her anyway just to be sure. She probably wanted some me time."

"Me time?"

"Yes, sometimes she doesn't like hanging out with the herd and wants to be by herself."

"Sounds just like you. Must be a girl thing." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle.

"That is not true." Kagome replied as she playfully smacked him.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it shouldn't take long."

"We'll go to breakfast when you get back." Sesshomaru said as Kagome headed out the bedroom door.

************************************************************************

Kagome started walking up the dirt road through the front pasture. As soon as she went through the gate that separated both pastures she started scanning the hills for Bailey.

While she had been searching the hills she had walked into a deep spot of mud causing her to sink up to her knees making her fall face down. '_ I'll have to pay more attention were I'm walking so this doesn't happen again_.' She thought to herself as she pulled her legs out of the mud.

Kagome quickly figured out which patches of mud were the deep ones. To keep from sinking in the mud again she would walk a little ways and then stop and search the hills for Bailey. Finally by the back fence line and up a hill she found her horse grazing on the little shoots of grass that were beginning to grow.

"Bailey." Kagome called to her horse, hoping she would come down when she saw her.

Bailey lifted her head and then went back to grazing when she heard Kagome call her name. When it looked like Bailey wasn't going to come down on her own Kagome sighed and started up the hill. She stopped immediately when she noticed Bailey finally decided to come down and waited for her. When Bailey reached Kagome she put her halter on and started to lead the horse where she new the surer footing was.

As they were headed back Bailey decided to go her own way, walking off the tail. As she walked off she started sinking in mud and panicked pulling Kagome in also. Kagome sunk to her knees yet again. In her panicked state and scrambling to get out of the mud Bailey ran over Kagome mashing her face first in the mud. Kagome let go of the lead rope as she was run over. When she managed to get out of the mud Bailey was finally on firm ground looking at Kagome with her ears pricked forward.

"Thanks, Bailey." Kagome said to her horse as she picked up her lead rope. "I wanted to be covered in mud."

Finally Kagome got Bailey to the front pasture and shut the gate to make sure all the horses stayed there until the ground dried. After checking on her other two horses Kagome headed home.

************************************************************************

Sesshomaru heard the side door to the garage open and close. As he opened the door that adjoined the house to the garage he wondered why Kagome would be coming through the back door instead of the front. He got his answer when he saw her. The whole front of Kagome was covered in mud from head to toe.

"You're not coming in the house like that." Sesshomaru told her.

"I know, I'm a little dirty." She said as she started taking her dirty clothes off.

"A little? I would say you're filthy. What happened?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Bailey decided to repay me for coming to find her by mashing me in the mud, and don't laugh at me it's not funny." Kagome thought about it for a second then added. "Okay maybe it _is_ a little funny."

"Hurry up and get cleaned up so we can go to breakfast." Sesshomaru said as he smacked Kagome's butt as she walked past him into the house.

"I will." She said as she ran to the bathroom giggling.


End file.
